A Godson's Wisdom
by mabelreid
Summary: Set after Memorium. A compilation of chapters dealing with Henry's relationship with Reid, from Henry's POV. Godfathers are supposed to teach and protect, but Henry has the wisdom of a child and it might be what Reid needs the most.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: see my profile. I don't own CBS, CM or any of the characters portrayed on the show. I will put them back the way I found them.**_

 _ **A/n this is set several days after the events of Memorium during season four. This is meant to be a string of small chapters dealing with Henry and Reid's relationship from Henry's POV and what he teaches Reid about life and love. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Newborn**_

My mommy said my name is Henry LaMontagne. She said I'm twelve days old. I'm not sure what that means, but I like my mommy, and if she said something is so, then it is so. Mommy said I'm her beautiful little star. Daddy says I'm his handsome little man. I like Daddy's voice and the sound of mommy's heartbeat.

I ask mommy and daddy lots of questions, but they never answer me. Daddy said once that I didn't have to worry because he and mommy would take care of me, no matter what. I know they will, but I want them to answer my questions. I asked them why I must sleep all alone because I like to be in mommy's arms when she rocks in a special chair that lives in my room. I want her to sit with me, especially when the bright thing outside goes away and the blackness comes. I don't like the blackness, and I try to tell them, but mommy feeds me and rocks me, and then I shut my eyes, and I don't remember anything until my tummy starts to hurt inside and I want mommy again.

Today Spence was here. I like to listen to Spence's voice. Mommy said that Spence is my best friend and my godfather. What is a godfather? I think it must be a special person, because Spence makes me feel safe when he holds me, like mommy and daddy. Does everyone have a godfather? I hope they do because I like Spence.

I heard Spence's voice by my sleeping place when I tried to tell mommy that I needed to be changed. What does that mean? I asked Spence, but he didn't seem to understand me. Anyway, he was there with mommy, and she showed him how to give me something called a new diaper. I like it when I get a new diaper and mommy puts white stuff on me. It feels good. I think Spence was afraid of learning to give me a new diaper, and I wanted to tell him it's okay, but I really wanted to feel good again, and I was upset.

After mommy left, Spence picked me up and went to mommy's special chair. I told him that it was mommy's chair, but then he started rocking like mommy, and I decided it was okay if Spence sat in the chair. I tried to ask him why I can't sleep together with mommy and daddy, but Spence said everything is okay and to go to sleep. He said he was going to tell me a secret. What is a secret? Spence said that I'm lucky because all I must do is sleep, eat and excrete. What is excrete? I tried to ask, but Spence didn't understand. I don't think that big people are very smart!

Spence said that he loves me and that we're going to be good friends. What is a friend? If it's someone that holds you when you're sad and have lots of questions, then I think it's a good thing.

Oh, good, Spence is here again. I hope he holds me because I like it.

"Hey Henry, can I hold you for a minute?"

" _Yes."_

"I wanted to talk to you because I need your help."

" _What does help mean?"_

"You see, I'm not good with kids. They usually cry when they see me."

" _I'm not crying."_

"So, I'm not sure how to be a godfather. Will you help me figure it out?"

I don't like Spence's voice; he sounds like when my tummy feels like I need to be fed. I'll show him what to do.

Spence took me to mommy when I started to show him how to get help. He said to mommy, "JJ, I told you that kids don't like me."

"Spence, he's twelve days old. He doesn't know what he likes. Give him a chance. I trust you."

 _Did I do something wrong?_

"Why is he crying?"

"I'm not sure," JJ said. "I just fed him, and he has a new diaper."

"Then it _is_ me."

"Why don't you try swaying with him a little?"

I like it when mommy sways with me, so I decided that when Spence started to sway, that I'd didn't need to help him anymore.

"Hey, he stopped crying."

"Don't sound so surprised. Henry loves you."

"JJ, a child at this age – "

"Don't say it, Spence. He _does_ love you."

" _What does love mean?"_

"All right, JJ, I'll try to believe it."

I didn't like it when Spence took me back to the sleeping place, but soon, my eyes closed again, and when they opened, it was time for mommy to feed me. I hope Spence comes back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile._**

 ** _A/n this takes place after "Nameless, Faceless," and before Haley's death._**

 ** _Birthday Party_**

Mommy said that today is my first birthday. I asked her what a birthday is, but she didn't understand, as usual. She said we'd have a party and that all my friends and family will attend.

Mommy said I'm lucky because I have lots of family and friends that love me, like Johnny, Miguel, and Keisha at Mommy and Baby playgroup. I hope Aunty Penny and Uncle Spencer come, too. Also, I want to see Aunty Emily, Uncle Derek, Uncle Dave, and Uncle Aaron. I like all mommy's work family.

Daddy said that we'd have cake and presents. I don't know what cake is, but I know what presents are because Aunty Penny gives them to me sometimes. I like my stuffed puppy with the big, floppy ears. It's soft, and I can chew on it. Mommy said Doggy's name is Clyde.

I opened my eyes after naptime and Mommy was there with Uncle Spence. I told him how glad I am to see him. _"Hi, Uncle Spence."_

"Hi, Henry. Did you have a good nap?"

" _Yes, but I want to get out now."_

I held up my arms, but Mommy picked me up instead. I wanted Uncle Spence, and I tried to tell her. "Hey baby star, Uncle Spence can't hold you right now because he has an owie and needs his hands to help him walk."

I noticed that Uncle Spencer seemed to have extra legs that looked very strange and a little scary. I told Mommy I didn't like the extra legs.

"Hey, don't cry, Henry," Uncle Spencer said. "I'll sit in your favorite rocking chair."

"You sure, Spence. You should have your leg elevated."

"I'm sure."

Uncle Spence sat, and he made a noise that sounded sad, and I didn't like it. "Henry," Uncle Spence said when Mommy put me in his arms. "I know that you're sensing that something isn't right, but I'm okay.

I wasn't sure if Uncle Spence was okay, but he was holding me, and I felt safe, so I decided not to be upset.

"Oh, you're getting big," Uncle Spence said after he was quiet for a long time.

" _Mommy says I'm her little star and daddy says I'm a big boy now."_

"I don't like birthdays." Uncle Spence said.

" _Why not? They're fun."_

"Sometimes, I wish I could be a little boy again and change everything that happened to me."

" _You were a little boy, too!"_

"Birthdays always remind me of Gideon. He gave me a special present for my birthday – football tickets. I liked them, but they made me think of a scary time."

" _Mommy says that when I'm scared to remember that she loves me."_

"Gideon left, and I haven't talked to him for two years. I miss him."

Uncle Spence sounded sad. I wanted him to be happy, so I laughed.

"Hey, are you happy you have a party with cake and gifts?"

" _I like presents. What's cake, Uncle Spencer."_

"I think you'll like your party because Uncle Derek and Aunty Penelope are here. Uncle Dave and Aunt Emily will come. Uncle Aaron might not come to your party. He's sad right now."

" _Why?"_ Uncle Spencer didn't explain why so I decided to give him Clyde. _"Mommy said that Clyde would make me happy if I feel sad. She said to hold onto him, and he'd protect me."_

"Thank you, Henry."

Uncle Spence held Clyde where I could reach him and smiled at me. He didn't look sad anymore, so I laughed again.

"You always make me happy when I spend time with you, Henry."

" _Daddy says that I make him and Mommy happy, too."_

"Why don't I read to you before the other's arrive."

Uncle Spence found a book on a table by Mommy's chair. It's my favorite story about a baby star, just like me.

"Hey."

Mommy came into my room and said that Uncle Derek and Aunty Penny were here. "Should we go see them?" Uncle Spence asked.

" _Yay, I like Uncle Derek. He makes neat sounds with my cars."_

We went to the place where all the big people sit around and talk to each other. Why do big people talk so much?

Aunty Penny took me away from Mommy and kissed me all over my face. Uncle Derek laughed at her.

"Hush up, chocolate thunder. I must kiss my beautiful godson."

 _What is chocolate thunder?_ I asked Aunty Penny, but she didn't listen.

It was a long time before Uncle Spence held me again. I wanted him to talk to me, but I wanted the sleeping place, too.

"Hey, Henry, did you have a good birthday?"

" _Yes, it was fun."_

Mommy put me in my sleeping place and said. "I'll leave you two alone."

"It's time to go to sleep, Henry," Uncle Spence said. "I love you."

" _I love you, too, Uncle Spence._

I'm not sure what love is, but I think it's something good because it makes Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Spence smile.

"Sweet dreams," Uncle Spence said, and he turned on the swinging animals over my sleeping place. I like them. Maybe when I open my eyes again, Uncle Spence will be there, and he won't be sad anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n this chapter takes place during season seven, just after "Proof."_**

 ** _Dinos_**

Daddy said that after we go to the park, we get to have dinner with Mommy. I'm glad because I don't like it when Mommy goes away for a case. I wish she could stay home all the time, but Daddy said Mommy has a very important job helping people. I like to help Mommy make cookies.

"Hi baby," Mommy said and kissed Daddy. Yucky. Then she kissed me, and I liked it. Mommy always smells nice, and her hands are soft.

"Hi, Mama."

"Oh, baby, you're growing up so fast."

"Me not big."

Daddy laughed. "Now that he's talking, you're in for more arguments, cher."

" _What is an argument?"_

"Come in, because I have a surprise for you, Henry."

I walked next to Daddy because he always holds my hand when we're outside in the big world. It's scary out there, but I like the animals in the park, especially the doggies.

"Mama, want doggy?"

Daddy laughed. "See what happens when we go in the afternoon? Everyone is walking their dog, and now he wants one.

"I know of a way to take his mind off a dog," Mommy said as we went into the living room.

"Hey, Henry."

"Unca Pence."

I tried to run, but I fell and hurt my hand. "Oh, no," Spence said and picked me up. "Don't cry. You're okay."

"Is he?" JJ said.

"Yes, cher. He's okay."

"Want Clyde."

"I'll get him," Daddy said.

"In the meantime, why don't we go sit down over there," Uncle Spence said and gestured to the sofa.

"Want Clyde."

"I know, Henry. Daddy will be back soon."

I got to sit on Uncle Spence's lap when Daddy brought Clyde. I like Clyde because he protects me when I'm scared. My hand hurt, but Clyde is soft, so it didn't matter.

Mommy said that she would help Daddy with dinner and that Uncle Spence would stay with Clyde and me in the living area place. Uncle Spence seemed happier when Mommy left the room, and I don't know why.

"Unca Spence want Clyde."

"No, I'm okay, buddy." Uncle Spence made a sighing sound, and his face didn't smile.

"Unca Spence is okay," I said and patted his hand.

"Yes, just a little sad. Henry, you know that Aunty Emily came back home."

I nodded and felt very happy. "Yep, I like Aunty Emily."

"Me too, and I was sad when she went away. I'm glad that she is back, but I feel – oh, I don't know how to talk about this to a three-year-old."

Uncle Spence's face changed again, and he didn't look like he was happy Aunty Emily came back. Maybe I can help?

"Unca Spence plays with Aunty Emily, and then you feel better."

Uncle Spence looked at me, and his face smiled, but he made another sighing sound. "You're right, Henry, but right now, I want to play with your dinos."

"Yay!"

I went to my play box and got my dino toys. Uncle Spence likes the dino toys. He helped me think up their names. My favorite is Raymond the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Uncle Spence likes Sandy the Triceratops.

"I think that Sandy and Raymond should have another adventure together. What do you think, Henry?"

"Uh, huh. Me like 'ventures."

"Well, I heard that Bobby the Brontosaurus lost his favorite bouncy ball. We should help him find it."

"Yeah."

We played with the dinos for lots of time. Uncle Spence looked happy again when we helped Bobby find his new bouncy ball. Then Mommy came in and said that dinner was ready to eat.

"Want to sit next to Unca Spence."

"Okay, little man, you can sit by Spence."

Uncle Spence held my hand when we went to the table, so I didn't fall again. He helped me get into my chair. We got to have my favorite mac and cheese with some chicken. Daddy said I have to eat the green stuff on my plate or no yummy cake. I don't like the green stuff, but Uncle Spence ate his, so I decided to eat it.

After dinner, I helped Daddy and Uncle Spence clean up. We told Mommy to sit down and relax; then we went to talk to her. Mommy said it was time for me to go to bed and I said I wanted Uncle Spence to read me a story.

"All right," Daddy said. "Only one story because Spencer has to go."

"Okay, Daddy."

Uncle Spence let me pick a story, and I like it when he reads because he does funny voices and faces. I tried to stay awake, but my eyes wouldn't stay open.

"Hey, Henry. Go to sleep now, okay."

Uncle Spence sounded happy now, and I decided it was okay to go to sleep. "Me love Unca Spence."

"I love you too, Henry."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: see my profile._**

 ** _Wedding_**

Mommy, Daddy and I went to Uncle Dave's house. Daddy said that we're having a special party. We had to wear special clothes. I don't like my special clothes. Why do I have to wear them? I asked Daddy, but he was talking to Uncle Derek and didn't answer me. Uncle Spence was at Uncle Dave's house, too. He was wearing special clothes. Aunty Penelope and Aunty Emily came, and so did Uncle Aaron and Jack. I like to play with Jack.

Uncle Morgan said that Jack and I have to wait until the reception before we can play. What is a reception? I asked Jack, but he didn't know the answer. I didn't want to be away from Mommy. I was trying to find her when Uncle Spence said. "Hey, Henry, you want to sit with me until the wedding starts."

"Okay, Uncle Spence. Where is Mommy?"

"Well, she's upstairs with your grandma getting ready for the wedding."

"What's a wedding, Uncle Spence."

"It's a special ceremony that two people have when they love each other, like your mommy and daddy."

"I love Mommy and Daddy."

"I know you do, Henry. Your mommy and daddy decided to make a _very_ important promise to each other." Uncle Spence said and lifted me on his lap.

"What's a promise?"

"A promise is something you make to another person that you do something for them no matter what happens. Your mommy and daddy will always promise to love each other and take care of each other."

"Mommy and Daddy take care of me."

"Yes, they do, Henry. They want to show _all_ their friends and family and you," Uncle Spencer tickled me, and I laughed hard. "How much they love each other."

"No tickles, Uncle Spence."

"If you insist!"

Daddy came in and said that it was time for the wedding. We found Mommy with Grandma, and she looked pretty. "Mommy is pretty," I said to Daddy."

"Thank you, baby star."

"He's right, cher, you're beautiful."

I got to carry a special pillow for the wedding. Uncle Spencer said they're wedding rings for Mommy and Daddy to wear. The rings for the wedding looked very pretty. Uncle Spence did magic tricks with one. He made it go away, and then he found it in my ear. I don't know how it got there. I asked Uncle Spence, but he said a magician never reveals their secrets. What are secrets?

I had to stand with Mommy and Daddy while another man talked to them after we heard some music. I had to walk down something called an aisle, and it was a little scary, but Daddy said I did a great job. I'm not sure what the man said or what Mommy and Daddy said, but I felt happy when they put on the special wedding rings to wear. I thought it was yucky when they kissed, and I was a little scared when Mommy started to cry. Daddy picked me up and hugged me. Mommy hugged and kissed me, and everyone clapped and cheered.

We got to stay outside and have dinner. I sat next to Aunty Penny and Uncle Spence. We had noodles like mac and cheese, but different. Uncle Spence said Uncle Dave made dinner. I liked it. Daddy said Uncle Dave learned to cook from his Italian Nana. What is a Nana?

After dinner, everyone did something called dancing. Mommy held me for a dance, and I thought it was fun. Mommy said that it was time for me to go to bed after Uncle Spence finished dancing with Aunty Emily. I didn't want to go to sleep, but Uncle Spence said he'd read me a story.

Uncle Spence helped me to change into my favorite Spiderman pajamas. I decided to ask Uncle Spence if he wanted to get married.

"Uncle Spence, you have a wedding with Aunty Emily?"

Uncle Spence made a sighing sound and then he smiled at me. "Henry, I like Aunty Emily very much, but I don't love her like your daddy loves your mommy."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't be sad. I have lots of friends, and I have you," Uncle Spence said, and he did another magic trick with a coin from his pocket. "You're my best friend, Henry."

"You my friend, Uncle Spence."

"I'm glad because you make me smile."

"I like to make you smile, Uncle Spence."

"Hey, let's get you into bed and have a story. Then, when you wake up in the morning, your mommy and daddy will go away on a trip, and you'll get to stay with Aunty Penny."

"Yay." Uncle Spence smiled again, and this time his eyes looked happy, so I decided to get into bed. "I like to stay with Aunty Penny."

"I don't blame you. I like to spend time with Aunty Penny. She's awesome."

"Uncle Spence, you read the story now."

"Yes, I will read the story now. Let's get comfortable."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n this is set during "The Good Earth," in season eight. I hope you enjoy. The end of the episode ranks number one on my list of all-time cutest Spencer and Henry moments._**

 ** _Halloween_**

Uncle Spence visited me today. He said Mommy invited him for brunch. What is brunch? We had lots of good food to eat, and Uncle Spence stayed to play with me and do magic for a long time. I wish he could do magic every day, but Mommy said that Uncle Spence has his own life to take care of and that I can't be selfish with his attention.

When Uncle Spence read me a story, he said that soon it would be Halloween. Mommy told me about Halloween and said that we'd go trick-or-treating in our neighborhood. Mommy said I could pick out my costume and show it to all my aunts and uncles at the BAU. Daddy said he'd help me choose my costume. Uncle Spence said that Halloween is his favorite holiday. What is a holiday?

I couldn't go to sleep after Uncle Spence read me a story, so I decided to go downstairs to see Mommy and Daddy. I heard them talking, and I wanted to hear about Mommy's case. Daddy never talks to Mommy about her cases when I'm in the room. Mommy says that her cases are only for big people's ears.

Mommy and Daddy were sitting on the sofa and drinking something they call wine. They never let me have a taste. Daddy said it's only for big people. Why do big people get to do stuff I don't understand? I didn't like what Mommy said to Daddy about all the monsters in the world. Uncle Spence said that Halloween was for make-believe monsters, but Mommy said there are real monsters. Johnny said that all the monsters come out on Halloween because no one can tell they are real. If monsters are real, I don't want to go outside on Halloween.

I was too scared to sleep, but after a little while, my eyes closed, and then it was morning. Mommy came in to say it was time to get up. I like it when Mommy is home in the morning and doesn't have a case.

"Mommy, you have a case?"

"No, baby star, but I do have to go to work today."

"Can I have pancakes?"

"No, you had them yesterday. Daddy's making eggs and bacon."

"Don't like eggs."

"Come on, Henry. Let's get you dressed and then we can talk about breakfast."

"Hey, Henry," Daddy said when Mommy and I came into the kitchen. "You ready for eggs."

"Want coco-puffs."

"I told you," Daddy said to Mommy.

"What do you expect? Just think about the sugar high he'll be on in a couple of days."

"You looking forward to Halloween and all that candy, Henry."

"Don't want to go. Don't like Halloween."

"Honey, monsters aren't real. It's only pretend when everyone dresses up."

"You said there are real monsters, Mommy."

"I think someone overheard us talking, cher." Daddy said.

"I promise we'll stay close to you and you'll see that monsters aren't real."

"No, don't wanna go."

Mommy and Daddy looked at each other, and I knew they were unhappy, but I'm not going to let a monster get me.

After mommy went to work, I got to go to the park with Daddy and play with Johnny. The monsters don't come out in the daytime, so I didn't get scared. Mommy didn't come home because she had to work on a case. I got to talk to her on the phone two times, and she told me that if I was scared, I should go out on Halloween and try to figure out which monsters are real and which are pretend.

Mommy goes on cases to figure out where the monsters are with Uncle Spence. I decided that I want to be just like Uncle Spence. Aunty Penny came to get me after school and said that Mommy would be home in time for trick-or-treating. I'm excited to show Uncle Spence my costume.

Mommy finally came home, and I waited for her in Aunty Penny's office. I like Aunty Penny's office because it's full of interesting things called computers. Aunty Penny had my costume, and she helped me to put it on. She told me what to say to Uncle Spence when we went to the office.

Mommy told all my aunts and uncles that I was going to be my favorite profiler. Uncle Spence looked really happy when I went into the office place. He gave me his badge to wear, and Aunty Penelope said to tell him, so I said "E = MC2." What does that mean? I don't know, but Uncle Spence laughed and gave me a high five. I like it when Uncle Spence laughs. I want him to smile all the time. Mommy said we could get candy and Uncle Spence came with us.

I want to be a profiler when I get big.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n this chapter takes place at the end of "If the Shoe Fits."_**

 ** _Death_**

Dad and I went to the park today. Dad said that Uncle Spencer was going to meet us and that we could play on the equipment. I was glad because I miss seeing Uncle Spencer. Dad said I could take the new bike I got for my birthday. I have to wear pads and a helmet because Dad and Mommy said that it keeps me safe. Sometimes Dad and Mommy ride with me, and they wear helmets too.

Uncle Spencer has an old car that makes me laugh when I see it. Uncle Spencer pretended to be sad when I laughed, but then he said that the car could do magic too. I'm not sure what that means, but Uncle Spencer said that old things could take us places, just like the Tardis on Doctor Who. He said that they could remind us of what life used to be like before we were born. I wish Uncle Spencer's car were the Tardis in disguise.

We met Uncle Spencer as soon as we got to the park. I was so glad to see him, and I was happy when I got to hug him.

"Hi, Henry."

"Hi, Uncle Spencer."

"Hey, Spencer," Dad said, and they shook hands.

Why do people shake hands? I decided I would ask Uncle Spencer one day. I told Dad I wanted to go on the swings.

"Be careful," Dad hollered as we went to the swings.

Dad always finds his friends and talks to them while I play because he said that swings and slides are meant for kids. He pushes me on the swings when I ask, but never goes on the slides. I told him that I think big people should play too.

Uncle Spencer and I went to the swings, and he pushed me for a little while. I like to get pushed on the swing because I can go high and see lots of interesting things around the park. Today I saw another mommy kicking a soccer ball around for another little boy like my Mommy does for me.

"Uncle Spencer."

"Hm, you okay, Henry." Uncle Spencer watched me as the swing started to stop.

"Yeah, I saw another little boy playing soccer with his mommy."

"Oh, you like to play with your mommy, right."

"Yeah."

Uncle Spencer looked at me, and I saw his eyes were curious. "What's wrong, bud?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well, let's go see if the slide is free."

I went to the slide, and Uncle Spencer watched me play with Johnny, who came with his dad. We played for a while, but I didn't feel good, so I got down and went to Uncle Spencer.

Uncle Spencer is very smart. He always knows when I don't feel good. He took my hand and led me to a bench in the sun because it was a cold day. "You want to talk."

I nodded my head. "Mommy and Gramma were mad at each other."

I saw Uncle Spencer sigh. "I know, bud. Your mommy told me what happened. I'm sure they'll make up their quarrel."

"Mommy and Dad said that Mommy was sad because Gramma told me that Aunty Rosaline is in a better place. Mommy said we couldn't visit her because she died and we can't see her."

"Yes, that's true, Henry. Every living thing has to die, just like every living thing is born."

"Dad said everything dies to make room for others to have a chance to live. Why can't everything live all the time together."

Uncle Spencer hugged me to his side. "Because there are too many living creatures to stay on this planet we live on. The world is a huge place, but not so large that it can support billions and billions of people and plants and animals."

"Why?"

"Henry, have you ever ridden the train when it's time for people to work."

I nodded because I remember that Dad took me to the city when he had a day off. There were lots of people, and they had to stand all around us, and I couldn't see the other side of the windows until some of them got off the train. I was scared, but Dad kept hold of my hand, and he smiled. He told me lots of stories about Washington DC, and I forgot to feel afraid.

"Dadsaid it was rush hour and everyone had to go to work. They stood all around us, and every seat was taken."

"Did you like all the people around you?"

"No," I shook my head. "I thought it was scary and my tummy felt upset."

"If all the people that were born on earth still lived here, it would be like that train only a million times worse."

"Oh, I don't like that. I like to have my room and a place to play soccer with Mommy."

"Me too, buddy. It's nice to have a place you can go and be alone if you want."

"Is that where Aunty Rosaline went," I asked.

"Well Henry, some people believe in a place called Heaven. You see, they believe that everyone has a soul, and that soul lives on after death, but in a place, we can't go to until we die, too."

"Do you believe in Heaven and that we have souls, Uncle Spencer."

"Yes," Uncle Spencer said, and his eyes began to get shiny. "I know we do."

"Are you sad?" I didn't want him to be sad, so I hugged his arm.

"No, not very," Uncle Spencer said. "I had a friend that I loved, and she had to go away to Heaven."

"Oh, did she like magic."

Uncle Spencer cleared his throat and sighed. "I don't know, Henry. We weren't friends very long, and I never got the chance to do magic for her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay because sometimes I feel like she's still with me, or looking out for me."

"Mommy said that when she looks at the moon, she thinks of Aunty Rosaline because they said that they'd always look at the moon and think of each other. Can a person that dies, see us?"

"I don't know, but I hope they can."

"You should do some magic for your friend, and maybe she'll see, and you won't be sad."

Uncle Spencer wiped at his face. His eyes had tears, but he smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Why don't we do magic together and maybe Maeve will see the trick and be happy, too."

"Yay," I cheered and Uncle Spencer stopped wiping his eyes.

"How about we do magic when you go for a nap, and we can be by ourselves in your room."

"Yeah, I like it."

Uncle Spencer hugged me, and he said. "Thank you, Henry. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Uncle Spencer."

Dad came over after a while and said it was time for the last bike ride and then we had to go home. Uncle Spencer watched us ride around the park. He said that he would have to get a bike, too. I hope he does because I want him to ride with me and always feel happy. I can't wait to go home and see the magic trick for Maeve.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine._**

 ** _A/n hey all, I wanted to thank you all for your support of this story. Due to the direction the show seems to be headed for next year, this is the last chapter of the story. I don't want to address the "emotional cliffhanger," in this collection because I wanted this to stay in canon as much as possible and maintain the close relationship Henry has with Reid. I'm sorry I can't be clearer with my plans, but I don't want to spoil the story for anyone who hasn't seen the season finale._**

 ** _Free_**

Mom said we're going to visit Uncle Spencer and his mom today. We went to see Mrs. Diana lots of times because Uncle Spencer couldn't come home. Mom said he was helping the team catch a very bad man and finally can come home. I drew a picture for Uncle Spencer, and Mom said he liked it very much. I hope so because I've missed him, and I want him to remember that I love him.

Uncle Spencer answered the door when we got to his apartment, and I hugged him until he said. "Henry, I missed you so much."

Mrs. Diana sat on the sofa, and she looked at me like she didn't know who I was. Mom said that Uncle Spencer's mom has a sickness that makes her forget people sometimes and feel sad and cranky. I don't care because she's nice and she tells me stories about Uncle Spencer when he was a kid like me.

"Hello, Mrs. Diana."

Mrs. Diana looked at me and then at Mom and Michael. "Oh, Jennifer, hello. I'm so glad you brought Michael and Henry. I'm sure that Spencer is delighted to see you."

Uncle Spencer was hugging Michael and Mom smiled and went to the sofa. "How are you today, Diana."

"I'm well, but I think you're just what my son needs."

I looked at Uncle Spencer, and he looked sad, but then he smiled for me, and I said. "Hi Uncle Spencer, can you stay home now."

Uncle Spencer's eyes got shiny as he might cry, and I didn't like it, so I hugged him again. "Yes, Henry, I can stay home now."

"He will," Mrs. Dianna said. "He promised me he'd never go away again."

"I did, mom," Spencer said. "Why don't you talk to JJ for a minute. I want to spend some time with Henry, and then I want to read a bit to Michael before he goes to sleep."

"Can I listen, too?" I asked because I missed it when Uncle Spencer reads to me."

"Yes, you can listen, too. Why don't we take a walk, Henry?"

"Okay, Uncle Spencer."

We went downstairs and outside. We were walking, but Uncle Spencer didn't talk. I felt very nervous and a little scared. "Uncle Spencer, what's wrong."

Uncle Spencer stopped and looked at me. He looked sad again, but then he said. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm scaring you, bud."

"Yeah."

Uncle Spencer made a sigh, and his eyes were still unhappy and looked like he was scared too. "Henry. I wanted you to know that I didn't stay away from you for so long because I wanted to. I didn't have a choice. I was in a bad place with other bad men because the police thought I hurt someone."

"Why, you'd never hurt anyone, Uncle Spencer. You're the nicest person in the world.

"Thank you, Henry," Uncle Spencer said, and he cleared his throat while his eyes were shiny again. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Did you tell the police you didn't hurt anyone."

"Yes, but they didn't believe me. Your Mom and all your Uncles and Aunts at the BAU made a judge see that I didn't hurt anyone, and they had to let me come home."

"I'm glad," I said.

"Me too, but I'm still sad that I had to stay away for so long. It was hard for my mom, too. I hope she won't stay mad at me."

"Why, it's not your fault, Uncle Spencer."

Uncle Spencer looked at the people walking by us on the sidewalk for a while. "It was my fault, Henry. I tried to help my mom by going to Mexico. Do you know where Mexico is?"

"Yes, it's below us on the world map in my classroom. My friend Jorge is from there. He told me all about it. Why did you go there?"

"Well, my Mom has a disease that affects her mind, and I thought I could get a better medicine for her."

"Oh."

"Anyway, because I went there a woman was killed. Another bad person did it and tried to say I did it."

"I don't like people who lie, Uncle Spencer. It's not nice."

"No, it's not nice," Uncle Spencer said.

"Did you find the bad person?"

"Yes, and they'll never hurt us again."

I looked at Uncle Spencer because he sounded angry. He smiled at me, and I thought that everything was okay.

"I wish I could go back and change _everything_ ," Uncle Spencer said.

"Dad says that we can't go back and undo our mistakes. He said that we must take responsibility for them and then try not to make the same mistakes. Mom said that mistakes help us grow as people and that we can learn from them. She said that if we remember that we'll make mistakes all our lives, it can free us from thinking that we have to be perfect all the time and then we'll be happy."

Uncle Spencer laughed a little. "Yeah, I think your mom and dad are right, bud. Do you think it's true?"

"Sure, because Mom and Dad never lie to me."

Uncle Spencer sighed again. "I hope you're right, Henry. Now, we should stop in the bakery and find cookies for everyone, what do you think?"

"Yes," I said because I like cookies, especially peanut butter and chocolate chip.

"I agree, Henry. Let's get something sweet for everyone and then we'll go home and read together."

"Yay."


End file.
